At present, vacuum glass components mainly adopt the following sealing methods: 1) the periphery of glass plate is sealed by using a glass powder with low-melting point; 2) a metal sheet is fixedly connected at the edge of the glass plate, and the periphery of the glass plate is sealed in air-tight method by mutually connecting the metal sheet extended out of the edge of the glass plate. For the first sealing method, the glass plate needs to be heated till the glass powder is melted during sealing, which results in the annealing of tempered glass plate due to such heating, thus the method cannot be used for processing tempered vacuum glass components. The vacuum glass component produced according to the second sealing method is typically disclosed in the Chinese patent application Publication CN101302081A; for such type of vacuum glass component, the metal sealing sheet at the periphery is extended out of the edge of the glass plate, the metal sealing sheet is sealed in a corresponding support structure to guarantee the beautiful appearance of the integral structure when being used later, and the metal sealing sheet is prevented from forming a heat bridge so as to realize heat insulation performance of vacuum glass component, thus such type of vacuum glass component has the defect of inconvenience in use.